The diary
by AdoringGMW
Summary: Eddie finds Patricia's diary and reads some interesting things in there which she could easily be teased about but will Eddie realise his mistake that maybe Patricia's a little bit more fragile then he thought. Summary is kind of unbalanced but the story is much better than it sounds!
1. Bored and busted

**Hey Guys I hope you enjoy this if any of you are a girl meets world fan then you can try reading my other story the start of Lucaya but this is a Peddie story and it will possibly be about three to five chapters long hope you enjoy;)**

 **Bored and busted:**

 **Eddie's POV:**

I Eddie Miller am officially bored I have nothing to do whatsoever I honestly wish I had homework for a change wait did I just say that?

because I am so bored I have decided to go and annoy my precious red head of a girlfriend I casually walk up to her bedroom which she shares with Joy and Mara as I'm walking in I notice the room is empty as I'm about to leave I notice a purple journal sticking out from under Patricia's pillow wait a muinete is it possible that my girlfriend the tough girl at school has a diary? Maybe I'm hallucinating do you think I'm hallucinating? I gently pick up this "diary" and am shocked by what I read

 **Dear diary**

 **i know I'm not the regular type of girl to keep a diary but I'm dating Eddie now I know shocking Williamson has a heart but this is a diary so now I can explode and tell you everything I really like him I've never felt this way before but I guess I'm a little scared that I'll do something wrong I've never been in a relationship before. Eddie is so cute his eyes are so adorabale they just give me this feeling when I look inside them and the way his smile brights up when he sees me it makes me melt I hope he never reads this diary I would be so humiliated I would never be able to look him in the eye again.**

That was so...wow! I can't believe Patricia thinks all those things about me it's so sweet I guess she would be so embarassed if she found out that I read her diary but I would like to tease her about it wait she would kill me for touching it lets hope she never finds out.

"Eddie what are you doing in my room what's behind your back" says the voice of the girl who just entered the room who is also my girlfriend who also wants to know what the thing behind my back is which is also her diary. Oh no how am I gonna get out of this one!

 **Oh no how is Eddie going to get out of this? How is Patricia going to react you'll find out in the next chapter I will update when I get about two reviews just too make sure I don't update too soon or too late and that would give me some time too write the next chapter**

 **please review:)**

 **and laters!**


	2. Tease to escape

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update yestarday I had parents evening and I was so tired when I got home and thank you to everyone who reviewed it means a lot too me and feel free to send in any requests or questions.**

 **so enjoy:)**

 **Tease to escape:**

 **Eddie's POV:**

What do I do? What do I do? How do I get myself out of this mess how on earth can I tell my own girlfriend that I read her diary I'm sure no human boy my age has ever been in this situation."Um Eddie I'm waiting what are you doing in my room and what's behind your back" Patricia asked trying to see this "mysterious" object "um i..." Then a thought crossed my mind I read the Paricia Williamsons diary and i know what she wrote so I'm not really the one in trouble here it's her she is the one who can be blackmailed here...hmm interesting.

"Well" Patricia spoke obviously frustrated "well I read your diary" I confessed Bravley pulling it in front of me as soon as I said this Patricia's eyes went wide and her face turned red with either embarrassment or fury I couldn't tell which.

 **Patricia's POV**

ohnoohnoohnoohno my thoughts can't even think straight I'm so ahhhh theres not even worlds to describe this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach Eddie's smirk was as wide as his ego right now how am I gonna get out of this one?

 **Eddie's POV**

"So Yacker no that I know about how adororbale I am would you like me to show this to Jerome and Alfie or have they seen it?""you can't show that to anyone that's my journal" she replied obviously angry."oh my dear sweet Yacker I can and I will unless you... Volunteer for that Pep squad cheerleading thing Amber was talking about "what" she screams " no need to raise your voice I just wanna see my brightened up smile when I see you tommorow in a cheerleaders outfit" I chuckle"fine" "well that's settled" I quickly peck her on the cheek before she tries to Swat me away with her hand.

tommorow is gonna be a lovely day.

Patricia's POV:

tommorows gonna be the worst as I look at the cheerleading costume Amber lent me, all the girls are cheering even Mara but that still doesn't make it any better. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out like a light.

 **That was the end of chapter two I have no idea how long this story is gonna be I tried to still keep Eddie into character though it's hard because he's basically threatening Paricia but in more of a teasing way anyways please review**

 **and**

 **laters:)**


	3. Can't take this feeling

**Hey thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me they make me smile when I read them:)**

 **A big thank you too**

 **BlackCat46: for writing great reviews which made me smile:) and thank you for helping me post the second chapter without you there would be no second chapter to read!.**

 **LovePeddie: thx for the reviews they mean a lot the second and third chapter are up now read and review them! Thx.**

 **guest: Eddie could've distracted her but looks like he chose the more dangerous option, he's playing with fire let's see if he gets burned.**

 **Can't take this feeling:**

 **Chapter three**

 **Patricia's POV**

I woke up Early ready to face the day until I remembered what's to come of the day oh no! Luckily Amber explained to me that we don't have to cheer at the pep rally we just have to sit there in our "cheerleader uniforms" unluckily Amber decided to change the colours the night before they are now pinker and much tighter which is not good at all.

Of course she didint care about my opinion when it came to the colour pink but she wasn't even the least bit interested as to why I joined the team she was just too excited she probably thought I had "a change of heart". Yeah like that's gonna happen.

I finally convinced myself to not fake sick and let Trudy worry but I wasn't ready for this but what can I do he has my diary. I got ready with all the other girls and we were...matching by the end of it oh no! "Trix you look amazing"Joy exclaimed hugging me tightly but I was still gaping at my appearance in the mirror I look horribly amazing."oh my Anubis, Patty you look wow Eddies going to love you even more now" Amber squealed. Eddie, the whole reason this was happening was because of him.

We we all walked into the dining area as soon as I walked in last all of the guys heads turned in shock their mouths were wide open their eyes were wide and their breakfast was forgotten. "ahhhhhhhhh" Alfie screams "what Alfie" I scream very frustrated "who are you and what have you done with our Trixie the goth pixie?" He questions suspiciously eyeing me."Alfie I'm still here your just an idiot" I reply walking him hard "ow" he exclaims "would you like me to take you on a date tonight to heal the pain Alfie" Amber asks cheerfully "yes" "then pick me up at six" Amber replies.

"So Yacker you look like a pretty princess and my smile has brightened since this morning, maybe later you could do a few cheers for me" Eddie says obviously pleased with himself. I grab the jug of orange juice and pour it all over him. I can't take this and I storm out of there and into the woods where I could be alone.

 **Well that's the end of chapter three so I need a quick favour I need some requests on who should go comfort Patricia in the woods it can be any character apart from Eddie I don't mind if it's a boy or a girl they just have to be a student at Anubis house so pick your favourite friendship pairing which involves Parricia at Anubis house and let me know;)**

 **thx!**

 **and**

 **Laters!:)**


	4. Vow for revenge

**Hey I had to wait too update this story because no one was sending requests on who should comfort Patricia but I have a request now**

 **thank you too:**

 **Hoafan02: for sending a review on who should go after Patricia I really like** **the friendship** **pairing that you chose.**

 **BlackCat46: for your request on Joy and Mara but unfortunately I wrote the chapter before you sent your request in but thank you very much.**

 **Eddie's POV:**

I could feel the orange juice dripping down my clothes eww! I cannot believe Patricia did that she's always teasing me and when I finally say som thing back to her something like this happens "Eddie you are a total pig, how could you say something like that too Patricia". Fabian said "yeah Eddie and I know my best friend there's more to it than that you did Something that Patricia's obviously not happy about" she said gesturing to the Orange juice all over me."Yeah Eddie you are such a blonde sometimes" Amber said, everyone just looked at her "what" she exclaimed "nothing" Nina replied "come on let's just go to school" Alfie said and one by one they all left except for Eddie who went to clean up before school.

 **Patricia's POV:**

I can't believe Eddie did that what is wrong with him what will showing this diary to everyone do for him anyway? I heard some footsteps and a voice calling Patricia they'll know where I am if they're part of Sibuna."Hey" she says coming over to me and sitting down next to me "Hey" I reply "wanna tell me what's going on" "what do you mean" "well what just happened back there you can't tell me that there's not more to it then Eddie's stupid comment" Nina expalins "There is the fact that Eddie's a slimeball" I reply "Patricia, did Eddie threaten to read your diary to evryone?" Nina questions. My eyes widen in shock how does she know about that? "How do you" I was cut of by Nina's explanation "Lat night I was in Fabian's room and I saw a book that Eddie was holding and it looked familiar because I thought I've seen you write in it before and I was about to question Eddie about where he got it from but Victors pin drop speech was already done and Trudy came to push me out of the room" "wow" I breathe. Nina chuckles "don't worry Patricia we will get your diary back and get some revenge on Eddie if it's the last thing we do" she says"thanks Nina for everything" I thank her "your welcome Patricia"she smiles. We share a hug and then we link arms and walk back to school confidently in our matching cheerleader costumes.

 **hope you enjoyed it and if you haven't guessed the Person who went after Patricia is Nina and she also knows about the Diary situation and she vows to get revenge I'll update soon and**

 **Laters:)**


	5. pep rally and revenge to be planned

**Hey guys so you guys guessed it Nina** **wants** **revenge on Eddie now in case you guys are wondering why Nina wants revenge on him so bad the main reason is that Patricia is her friend and she's upset that Eddie took Patricia's diary because we all have to agree it's wrong to read someone else's diary but also there is another reason why she's so upset it's because maybe Eddie is more of a diary lover than you think he is.**

Patricia's POV:

Me and Nina walk to school with our arms linked talking about the horrible shade of pink we are currently wearing. We soon arrive and walk into class when we walk in everyone not from Anubis house just stopped and stared but honestly I was getting used to it. We took our seats and the day dragged on until the pep rally started of course It was just Amber,Joy and some Isis house girls cheering the rest of us just sat on a bench waiting for the torture to be over most of us probably joined for extra credit or forced by friends or blackmailed by boyfriend wait a muinete that one sounds familiar oh yeah that happened to me speaking of the devil Eddie approaches me eight a discussing smirk on his face "Hey Yacker I see your still afraid of everyone reading your precious journal" " I'm not afraid" I reply "so you wouldn't mind if I... He gestures to the diary and everyone in the room "no" I panic he chuckles "fine" "so after the pep rally I can have my diary back?" I ask "no" he replies "why not" I scream "because I wanna have some fun with this". Eddie's my boyfriend but he's not acting like it I can't Belive he's doing this, Jerome would never do that to Joy and Alfie and Fabian wouldn't do that to Amber and Nina so why would Eddie do it to me? I just get up and go and sit next to Nina and Mara.

"your right I need to get revenge on Eddie" I tell Nina "I think you mean we need to get revenge on Eddie" she replies smirking. I laugh "yeah we do"

Eddie's POV

Patricia just walked away from me without another remark that's...odd she's never just walked away from me maybe I'm starting to feel a little guilty for the whole stealing her diary and blackmailing her thing wait a minute no I can't feel guilt yeah I'm not guilty now what task should I make Yacker do next?

Patricia's POV

After the pep rally we all just walked back to Anubis to relax I finished my homework and we had dinner after dinner I went to Nina's room to plan our revenge!

After a while of the both of us trying to think up plans (key word trying) we could take as long as we like Amber's on her date with Alfie the date that's supposed to "heal Alfie's pain from this morning. "Nina I get why your helping me but there seems to be Nother reason did Eddie say something to you" I ask curiously "well um...um" she stutters "come on Nina spit it out we are friends you can tell me anything "well" she breathes "well back in America I moved houses once and in the area there were two local schools and I chose one to go too and um this was around third grade so it was about my first week there and I met a guy a really cute one and I told my diary about this cute guy his name was Bobby or Max or something like that and I guess I accidentally put my diary in my school bag one day and I didint notice that until I got to school and after lunch it was gone." She explains "where did it go?" I ask her "well that's the odd part Eddie went to the same school and I guess he found the diary, her read it to everyone there wasn't a single human who wasn't laughing after that I transferred to the other local school." "Wow doesn't Eddie remember you?" I ask her "thankfully no and he can't find out so don't tell him" she replies "don't worry I won't is that also why you want revenge on him" I question "yeah and the fact that he can do that to his own girlfriend is just not right that boy needs to be thought a lesson" she says "agreed" I reply .

Nina's POV:

this revenge will be sweet!

 **So what will happen next? Does Eddie have a small ping of guilt inside him? Now we know Eddie had a past with another Diary what will Patricia's next task from Eddie be?**

 **And if anyone would like to send in an embarassing or annoying task that Eddie makes Patricia do feel free it can be anything that Patricia wouldn't really enjoy**

 **thx hope you enjoyed the chapter it's the longest one yet :)**

 **and**

 **laters!:)**


	6. Hoagie making and Possibile revenge

**Hey** **guys** **I'm back and Ready to post this new chapter so let's begin anyways just a few things the chapters are short and I know that but it's just because Hwhen I'm writing the chapters I don't notice how short they are but I can just update often and then when you read them they wont feel that short.**

 **hope your enjoying and thanks for all the reviews:)**

Chapter **six:**

 **Patricia's POV:**

She's dropping out of school cos she don't need the grades

the colours in her hair don't seem to fade

I get dressed up when I go out but she gets dressed down

i sing along to my IPod enjoying myself I've always loved singing and I've always been great at it because Piper's only ever played instruments but I guess I'm the one who always had the voice. I've always liked five seconds of summer not as much as sick puppies but you can't always listen to the same band all the time.

"Hey trix" Joy says walking into our room "hey" I reply "have you seen my blue scarf? I can't find it anywhere" she asks "yeah I think Amber borrowed it I saw her with it in the common room this morning" I reply "what!" She screams angrily "I said I saw Amber with it in the " " no " I get interrupted by Joy "I meant why would she borrow it with ought my permission she ponders out loud " beats me why don't you ask her?" "Good idea I'll be back" she says exiting the room "Hey Yacker" Eddie says as he enters the room "ever heard of knocking" I reply "yeah I've heard of it I just don't like to use it" he replied acting cockier than usual I might add. "Well I was hungry and wanted a hoagie and was on my way to make one" he says "is that my problem" I ask "yes because halfway through my trip to the kitchen I realised that I don't have to make a hoagie because I have a lovely girlfriend who will do it for me" he replies smiling "excuse me" "um.." He stutters obviously terrified with the angry/furious/discusted look on my face "well" he says after regaining his confidence after the stuttering "I have your diary if you would rather have that read to everyone" he whispers smirking. "Fine" I say walking downstairs to make a "hoagie" for Eddie

 **Nina's POV:**

"Hey Yacker" I hear Eddie say I was just on my way to Patricia's room to talk to her until I heard Eddie I can't believe him he's making her make his food that's discussing no girlfriend should ever make a boyfriends food by force or blackmail I mean if it was because they wanted to to be nicer something then it's a nice thing to do but to me blackmailed by your boyfriend that's isn't right as I walk downstairs I notice Patricia is in the kitchen with Eddie. So I decide to snoop in Eddie's room for anything to use against him I know Fabian's at chemistry club so I decide to take a quick peek it's not bad I mean he did do the same thing to Patricia right? I walk on casually and ten muinetes of searching give me a big fat nothing I found nothing does this boy not have one secret? As I'm about to leave I notice something under Eddie's mattress a book or journal oh my god! Does Eddie have a diary I'm about to pick it but "thanks Yacker" I hear and footsteps. I quickly run out the room and dash up the stairs

I think we found our Possibile revenge

 **sorry the chapter is so short and kinda uninteresting but the next chapter will be longer and we will see Patricia's reaction to the Possibile revenge we will also find out if Eddie's notebook is actually a diary or not**

 **anyways until next time**

 **and**

 **laters!:)**


	7. A secret to be found and a tasty hoagie

Enjoy:)

 **Patricia's POV:**

Nina comes into my room squealing like mad I have no idea what she's saying it think I heard something about "possibile revenge" "Nina" I scream finally getting her attention "explain slowly" I say once she had calmed down she told me everything about how she saw the notebook under Eddie's mattress and Eddie's footsteps. "Okay so you didint look inside the notebook" I ask "no I had no time" she replies "so if you didint read it then how are you so confident about this revenge plan Nina the notebook could be anything" I say "i know but you have to have hope" Nina says "I can have hope" I reply feeling Nina's confidence "Patricia what is in your diary that you want to hide so much?" Nina randomly asks "what?" I reply confused "what's in your diary?" She asks again "well...you know...the I stutter "Patricia we are friends you can tell me anything" Nina says "well the secret on the back page" I say "what secret?" She asks "I have a secret and it's written on the back page of the whole diary" I say "does anyone know what this secret is?" She asks I nod "Joy does" I reply.

 **Eddie's POV:**

Wow! That's one tasty hoagie I guess I feel a little guilt about forcing my girlfriend to cook for me but the guilt got washed away with the delicious hoagie. I don't know why Patricia's so upset about the diary I haven't read the back pages just the front but what's the point I'll assume the last pages are the same as the first.


	8. Anubis movie night and another finds out

**Ok I'm back and ready to face chapter 8 I hope you guys are enjoying this story I like to update often because the chapters are kind of short.**

 **As I promised there will be a time in this chapter were all the Anubis characters are together I was thinking a HOA movie night in this chapter anyways lets get on and see what's happening**

 **Patricia's POV:**

"Hi Patricia" Mara says walking into the common room "hey" I reply "so you all set for tonight's movie night" she said sitting on the sofa next to me "what do you mean are you set? It's just a movie night all you have to do is come downstairs" I said confused. "Well actually you do bring snacks and tonight is your turn to pick the movie" she explains "right well Trudy says she wants to make snacks for movie night and I'll choose the movie tonight" I say "do you have any idea what movie were going to watch" she asks "not really" i reply shrugging "ok it's just that I'm not really into scary movies they give me nightmares" Mara confesses "Mara I can't promise you that the movie won't be scary I'll choose tonight like I usually do" "alright" she says and walks away. "Hey Patricia" i hear Fabian walk on "hey Trix" I hear Jerome say walking in after him "boys" I acknowledge not taking my eyes off the magazine in my hands "so Patricia what's with all the diary business Nina told me about?" Fabian asks. My eyes practically pop out of my head "what!" I scream "she told you?" I scream in Fabian's face "um...I well ...I uh" he stutters "hold on what diary business" Jerome asks being his usual nosy self "none of your beeswax slimeball" I reply "no way I live here I deserve to know what's going on" Jerome shouts but I don't reply I grab Fabian by the shirt and pull him up the stairs towards Nina's room "Nina" I scream walking in "yeah" she says turning around from her mirror "oh" she says once she sees us "Amber leave" Nina orders "no way girl at work I want to know why you and Patricia have been sneaking around and why Patericia made E.

Eddie a hoagie" she exclaims huffing. "Amber leave now or I'll tell everyone when you were thirteen you had zits on your face and used wrinkle cream to cover them up" I bark at her frustrated at everyone's urge to be poke their nose into my business "fine" she says leaving we hear her walk down the stairs and when we're sure she's talking to Alfie on the common room we begin our discussion.

"I'm waiting why did you tell Fabian?" I scream "I'm sorry Patricia it just sorta slipped out" she replied sheepishly "how can something like that just sorta slip out?" I asked frustrated "well think about it now Fabian can help us we have a sure chance against winning its three against one now. He lives with Eddie he can easily get the diary from under his mattress and we can blackmail him. I stopped speaking for a moment and decided to think this over Fabian lives there if he gets caught in Eddie's room no questions asked. "Alright fine but you can't tell anyone" I tell Fabian " "don't worry Eddie needs to be taught a lesson your my friend Patricia I'd never let him hurt you" he says sweetly. We share a hug and then have a group hug with Nina I it me or have I had a lot of hugs lately?

 **Eddie's POV:**

"Yacker" I scream from the common room I hear a few steps and Fabian, Patricia and Nina come down the stairs laughing their heads off at something Nina said. There was no one in the common room except us everyone's in the garden giving Trudy their orders about which snacks they'd like to eat tonight "Yacker can you do my chores" "no" she replies turning to walk through the common room doors "ok fine then I guess you won mind if I go get a special object from my room and show people" I ask smirking "fine " she says walking to the kitchen "don't worry Patricia we will help you" Fabian and Nina say walking to the kitchen "thanks guys that means a lot" Patricia thanks them. Huh that's weird Patricia just said thanks but what's weird as well but less weirder than Patricia thanks is that they didint even ask why Patricia said yes so quickly to doing my chores oh well who cares!

 **Movie night**

 **Patricia's POV:**

I make my way downstairs with my arms linked with Joy who gives death glares to Nina and Fabian as soon as we walk in. "Patricia come sit here" Nina says asking me to sit with Fabian and her "sure" I say walking over and sitting next to them. I could see Joy giving us glares probably wondering why I chose to sit with them instead of her. At movie night there is a rule that couples can't sit together because it usually ends up with one couple making out and everyone else trying not to vomit. Also some of us aren't coupled up so that wouldn't be fair but because Nina and Fabian broke up and are best friends they can sit together. "So trixie the Goethe pixie which movie do you choose?" Alfie asks "I don't know someone else can have my movie choice" I say "oh it's mine" I hear Eddie say "no it's mine" I hear Alfie say "she's my girlfriend" I hear Eddie argue "and she's like a sister to me and I've known her longer" Alfie argues back. Me and Alfie agreed a while back that we are practailly brother and sister so we are. "Why don't you pick a movie you can bother just agree on" Amber said tired of the arguing "fine let's watch this one" Alfie says picking up Mulan "alright why not" Eddie says agreeing "everyone alright with Mulan" Jerome says checking "yeah" everyone mumbles.

 **Ok that's a wrap on chapter eight don't worry I will update tomorrow the movie night was just to show how the other characters relations are with Eddie and Patricia in the story.**

 **So Fabian knows he's kind of the inside help because it should be quite easy to get Eddie's so called "diary" if he lives in the Same room as him Nina, Patricia and Fabian's friendship is growing and Joy seems to have glared at them**

 **what does that mean?**

 **what will happen?**

 **will anyone else find out?**

 **No one has come close to guessing what's on the back page of the diary don't worry you'll find out all on good time.**

 **and**

 **Laters!:)**


	9. Movie night escape and diary catching

**It is now the ninth chapter of the diary I just wanna say You guys are great I've got 20 reviews on this story and to me that means so much so thanks**

 **and enjoy :)**

 **Patricia's POV:**

It was halfway through movie night evryone was enjoying the movie but with everything going on lately I just can't focus on a movie i think Nina and Fabian felt the same when everyone was staring at the screen we quietly stepped out of the common room and tiptoed to Fabian and Eddie's room. It's weird though I swear Joy gave us death glares when she noticed us leaving. What's her problem!

 **Nina's POV:**

I saw the death glare Joy gave us seriously that girl needs to back off!

I guess halfway through the movie we all had a light bulb go off because if everyone else is watching the movie then no one would notice us in Eddie's room so we decided to take a look in his room at our "Possibile revenge."

 **Fabian's POV:**

I saw the death glare too it was infuriating. Joy needs to back off from Nina and I bet she'll start on Patricia now as well. We were halfway through the movie when we stopped acting like idiots and realised that this is the chance to steal Eddie's diary!

We slowly walked into my room to make sure no one can hear our footsteps from the common room. "Ok Nina where did you say you saw Eddie's diary last time?" I ask "under his mattress" she replied "alright Patricia can you help me pull the mattress up" I ask "sure" Patricia agrees "what so you think I'm not strong enough to pull a mattress up" Nina says to me spitefully "what no I didint say that" I panic. Nina chuckles "calm down I'm just kidding" she replies laughing her head off.

After me and Patricia pull the mattress up and Nina grabbed the diary we sit down and do the obvious thing read it. We hear footsteps and voices in the common room "oh no the movie's ended Patricia exclaims "alright here take the diary" I say to her" "both of you go upstairs and read it" I command "alright" Nina says once they leave the room about tree muinetes later Eddie comes through the door "Fabian where were you?" he asks "what do you mean?" I question "halfway through the movie you, Nina and Patricia just disappeared" he says "yeah we ate some jelly beans found out they were old jellybeans so we all got stomach aches" I reply thinking of a stupid excuse "is Patricia oaky?" He questions "yeah she's fine she went to bed" "okay."

 **Patricia's POV:**

Me and Nina are in my room with all the other girls but we find some time to sneak out when none of them notice "ok let's read the diary" Nina says when we are Daley in her room with no one in sight "okay" I reply once were sitting down combat arable with the diary in our hand I open the book and it says...,.

 **Cliffhanger !**

 **what will the diary say?**

 **You'll find out next chapter**

 **and**

 **laters:)**


	10. Disappointed and a jealous Joy

**Ok I'm back sorry the last few days of my life have been drama packed but the tenth chapter is here so**

 **hooray!**

 **10th chapter:)**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Patricia's POV:**

It said...nothing the pages were blank "what!" Nina exclaims "how's that even possibile it's all blank" she yells "there's not one word or anything" I complain "why would he hide it under his mattress if there's nothing inside it?" Nina asks "he probably just accidentally left it there" I reply disappointed "alright well time for plan B" Nina says confidently "plan B?" I ask confused "yeah so what if the diary thing was a no go we still have Fabian and he's the inside help so he could just do some snooping" Nina explains "Nina plan B sounds like it'll flop worse than plan A Eddie wouldn't just have some embarrassing things lying around" I reply "so?" Nina questions "why does it matter if he has embarrassing things it's more about what embarrasses him" Nina says. "I don't get it" I admit after a long pause of silence "well get this Eddie has your diary that's why he's blackmailing you but if he doesn't have a diary then he might have something else it doesn't necessarily have to be a diary it could be a secret which we find out or a photo" Nian exclaims "that's a good idea I mean as long as we have Inside help from Fabian we have a secrets weapon" I realise

 **Joy's POV:**

Oh my god what is wrong with Nina she needs to get a life first she takes Fabes and now she's taking my best friend her and Patricia are always sneaking around as if they're...best friends oh no! I'm losing my best friend!

 **Eddie's POV:**

Tonight's been a long night for some reason I felel as if there's something going on like something suspicious and it involves me but I guess it's just one of those feelings which can't be explained.

Things have been weird lately Patricia's been distancing herself from me I think she's embarrassed about the whole diary situation but if I give it back now l'll look like a total wimp so I guess I just have a little longer to go.

 **Fabian's POV:**

Patricia texted me and told me the whole possibile revenge plan was a no go so I guess we are back to square one Nina also texted me and said they need some inside help so I have to do a little snooping tomorrow's going to be interesting!


	11. Best friends for never

**Chapter 11** **of the diary is here I will waste no more time**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Patricia's POV:**

Me and Nina were in her room just chatting and gossiping "So Nina" I breathe "yeah" she replies "so you and Fabian have been super close as normal but maybe you could be even closer" I smirk "me and Fabes are just friends" she replies blushing "Nina" "alright fine so I still have feelings for him" Nona says looking down "then what's the problem if you like him and he likes you then you know" I exclaim "Patricia I don't know if he feels the same way I do I mean it was kind of his idea to break up" Nina sighs "well what if I got you to back together" I say "are you serious what about Joy?" Nina asks "what about her she needs to get that Fabian likes you and not her I mean she's my friend ans she could easily get a guy but she chooses to go after someone else's" I explain "yeah I'm guessing she talks a lot about how much she hates "Fabina" Nina says putting finger quotes around "Fabina." "Your right that's all she talks about she doesn't even let me get one word in" I say and me and Nina both laugh.

 **Joy's POV**

"Your right that's all she talks about she doesn't even let me get one word in" I hear Patricia say through the door I hear both of them laugh. Wow I guess Nina is really taking my best friend I can't believe they are actually talking about me like that I guess I understand Nina saying those things but what about Patrica? What happened to best friends for ever? Suddenly the door swings open "why are you spying on us?" Nina screams at me. Whatever she's in there with my best friend and I'm just going to sit down and be calm! "I wasn't spying" I reply "then what were you doing?" Patricia says as angry as Nina. "Looking for you" I say smiling at Patricia "for what?" She questions annoyed "so we can hang out" I smile. Nina just stands there still angry for the whole eavesdropping incident.

"Joy I'm hanging out with Nina tonight" she tells me

"no your not" I say taking charge.

"yes I am" she says confused

"no I don't want you to hang out with Nina so your not going too" I say confidently until I notice Nina and Patricia's arms are linked

they both burst out laughing "you actually think I'm going to listen to you" Patricia says laughing at me

"we are busy" Nina says about to close the door

"wait!" I stop her "what!" Her and Patricia exclaim annoyed

"why don't I join you" I say rushing into the room and linking my arm with Patricia's other one. Patricia unlinks my arm! She's never done that before ever

"Joy it's private" Nina says

"best mates share secrets" I say smiling "we are not best mates" Nina replies. She actually thought I meant her!

"not you I meant Patricia come on trix" I say dragging her out of the room "let go" she screams going back into Nina's room

"No we are leaving" I yell "your not in charge of me just because your jealous of me and Nina bring best friends" "you guys are best friends?" I question "yeah we are" Nina says

"then what are we?" I ask Patricia "we can still be best friends" she says "ok that's fine if it Mara or Amber but your best friends with the girl who's my enemy "enemy?" Nina questions "yes enemy" I reply "look Joy just because Fabian likes me more doesn't mean you have to be jealous and drag Patricia into it as well" Nina screams at me.

i've heard enough I walk out of there and to my bedroom thinking about what just happened.

Authors note:

Sorry for any Joy lovers I don't hate Joy I think she's a great character with without her there would be no Jeroy or season one because it's based on Joy's dissapeeance.

but I hope you enjoyed chapter 11 is it just me or are there quite a few twists in this story.

and

laters:)


	12. Joy's thoughts

**This chapter isn't that important but at the same time it puts some more detail into the story.**

 **it's just filler on Joy's thoughts:)**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Joy's POV:**

What did I just hear? Did I just lose my best friend? I mean I get that she said we could still be best friends and I'd understand that if it was Amber or Mara I wouldn't mind Patricia having another best friend but the fact that it's Nina is just appalling I mean what is good about Nina what good qualities does she even have? Except for the fact that she's kind and preety and smart as well. Okay so I guess she has tons of great qualities but I've known Patricia and Fabian longer so much hey would they take her side?

I don't care if Nina thinks little of me and doesn't think of this as a war because it is and I'm going to take her down! I guess maybe it was a little wrong of me to order Patricia to leave but can you reply blame me? It's like everyone's got their own friendship groups now Patricia, Nina, Fabian and possibly Eddie and Mara and Fabian seem to gave rekindled their best friendship from years ago and Jerome and Alfi are the inseparable pair.

What do Patricia and Nina even talk about? I mean what is so private that they can't share it with one singl person and I've noticed all the sneaking around and I know Eddie has something to do with it. Now that I think about it I wonder if Eddie knows the secret? The one that only I know Patricia told me she wrote it on the back page of her diary so no one will find it when I found out the secret I was devastated I felt so bad for Patricia she's had a rough life but in Anubis house I think she found some stability.

Well no matter what happens I know that I will get rid of this Nina girl once and for all!

Authors note:

Sorry the chapters short the next one will be longer I brought back up the secret of the last page which reminds me can anyone guess the secret if you can let me know

I'll update soon

and

laters:)


	13. Think

**Look's like there's not much luck on anyone guessing the secret oh well! You'll find out soon**

 **last chapter was just Joy's thoughts and this chapter won't be an exciting one it will just be a filler on everyone's thoughts but next chapter will be longer and more action packed:)**

 **enjoy:)**

Patricia's **POV:**

With everything going on I haven't even had enough time to think things through I still feel strongly for Eddie but I feel like I should get revenge on him because he's not being a great boyfriend right now but then again I'm Patricia Williamson and I like a challenge.

The whole revenge plan is going alright I guess Nina and I have been getting really close and me and Fabian have seem to rekindled our best friend relationship from before Nina came we meetmtomorrow to discuss possibile revenge ideas.

Joy is the worst I don't even know what's wrong with her she needs to expect that she can't always get here way and that the universe isn't gonna change itself for her! And she doesn't tell me what to do and **of** she tries to she can shove her head down the toilet because it might knock some sense in too her!

Well then there is the secret well my secret but I'm not in the mood too discuss it I just don't want to be reminded about it I know Eddie doesn't know yet because he would've said something about it so I'm guessing he hasn't read the last page yet.

I hope everything works out like it's supposed to!

 **Nina's POV:**

With everything going on I haven't even called Gran in two days I just got off the phone with her now I told her all about the whole diary drama and the Joy drama she told me to kick butt with the diary drama and to be patient and let everything work itself out with the Joy drama and that Fabian will always have my back she also said that she's happy I'm best friends with Patricia.

I guess I still have a few feelings for Fabian but not so many oh so am I kidding I still love him I can't get over him so quickly Patricia said she'll get us too together we will see what happens.

 **Eddie's POV:**

What is with all the sneaking around I mean the whole house knows Patricia, Nina and Fabian are best friends but why are they so secretive? Look is it bad that I'm just a little jealous of her friendship with them.

Maybe I should give Patricia's diary back... Just maybe not today!

Everyone is sick of Joy and her stupid drama's she can't keep her mouth shut for longer than a second and if she dare hurts Patricia then I will kill her!

 **Fabian's POV:**

I'm here for Patricia 100% because what Eddie's doing is wrong and he needs to be taught a lesson that's why I'm the inside help and am ready to help.

Joy? Not much to say she's hurting Nina and Patricia she needs to back off no one likes her anymore. Nina needs to talk all this out with Joy.

 **Joy's POV:**

I feel like I've done enough thinking for today I have a strange feeling like there's been a chapter of Joy's thoughts which took place in life anyways I'm tired...


	14. Brainstorming

**Hey, this is chapter...14 of the diary I think this story is going preety well**

 **what do you think?**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Patricia's POV:**

Me and Fabian walk from the common room up too Nina's room for our "possibile revenge" meeting "hi" we both chorus walking in "hey" Nina replies "Amber can you leave?" Nina asks "no you guys are always doing private things and I have a right too know what they are because we are friends because me and Mara are best friends now and Joy's lonely" "so?" I ask "basically I want to know what you guys are talking about" Amber says "no" I reply "what?"

"She said no" Fabian clarifies thinking Amber misheard "I heard her Fabian" Amber replies through gritted teeth "look Amber just leave we are busy and not everything revolves around you do quit being so nosy!" Nina screams. Ok I'm not the nicest person ever but that was a little harsh Amber ran out of the room in tears "Nina don't you think that was a little harsh?" Fabian questions "she's been driving me crazy last night I found her going through my things" Nina replies

"why would she go through your things?" I ask "she thought that we're doing another Sibuna mystery and wanted to help and got jealous of our friendship" Nina breathes "dosent matter lets just brainstorm" Fabian says "good idea" "well I got nothing" Nina sighs "nothing?" I question "nothing whatsoever I've had like no ideas for revenge" she says "okay we could still think of something" I says "Fabian?" I ask "lately Eddie's been hanging around in our room more often there hasn't been one chance to snoop all week" Fabian complains "okay so we officially have nothing" i declare "oh well we can't just give up" I say "this week Eddie's forced me to make him three hoagies, do his laundry, wear pink for a whole day and carry his books to his locker" I complain "yeah I was wondering why you were wearing pink that day" Fabian says "I already knew why she was wearing pink and I wasn't happy with Eddie that day" Nina glares "so how about this the next time your alone in your room Fabian just snoop around some more and we'll see what we find and then we'll just go from there" I say "agreed" Nina says "I'll do it" Fabian says.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" I ask "I have my chemistry club meeting" Fabian says cheerfully "but can we hangout tonight?" He asks "sure" me and Nina chorus "okay bye" he waves "so we need to talk" Nina says once he's gone "about!" I question "girl chat" she replies "alright" I say I may not seem like it but I a secret girl at heart " I want you and Fabian together"'I say "no... I can't" Nina sighs "why just tell him how you feel" I encourage "fine let's make a deal when we get your diary back on that day I will tell Fabian how I feel" she says "deal" I accept "so about the Joy drama she's being really..." Nina explains "yeah Joy needs to get that the world dosent revolve around her" I say "true" Nina agrees. We both chuckle.

 **That's the end of chapte 14 sorry this chapter was short the next chapter will continue from Nina's room**

 **important notification:**

 **i was thinking about writing a story about how Nina comes back during season three and finds that Mara and Fabian are together so Fabian has to choose between them**

 **and I was thinking the readers could decide if they want Mabian Or Fabina**

 **If I wrote that story would anyone read it?**

 **thank you**

 **laters:)**


	15. Mara's idea

**Hey, guys this is chapter 15 of the diary**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Patricia's POV:**

"So Patricia we really need to do something about the whole Joy drama" Nina says "yeah we do she's out of control" I reply "yeah last night she put liquid in my shampoo" Nina says "what?! I ask "you heard me" "that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard who would be that immature?" I ask "Joy" she replies and we both burst out laughing.

 **Mara's POV:**

"I can hear them laughing from the other room can't Nina keep her mouth shut" Joy screams "Joy just shut up" I say frustrated "what?!" She asks shocked "you heard me" I say "don't you start" she replies. I slam my book shut and get up and walk over too her "Joy quit pretending that your life is a pain so what Patricia made a new friend you don't have to always be jealous and just because things aren't the same anymore doesn't mean anything the world doesn't revolve around you get that through your thick head. Your just a coward we've all matured now you need to stop dwelling on the past just grow up!" I yell and run out of the room slamming the door shut. Joy has been going on and on about how everything's changed and how no one wants her but she just needs to grow up and everyone would agree with me about that. I knock on Nina's door and she answers "Hey Mara" she greets "hey" I reply.

"is everything alright Mara?" Patricia asks "no not really can I come in?" I ask "obviously" Patricia and Nina reply in unison. Wow! I can tell why they're best friends "so what's up?" Patricia asks when I'm sitting with them in a circle on the floor "Joy's up or she's down" I exclaim I see them both roll they're eyes at Joy's name "what do you mean?" Nina asks "she's just so annoying she keeps going on and on about you too and this and that it's getting frustrating and I just exploded at her in our room "yeah she defenitiley has changed" Patricia says "yeah so I think we need to teach her a lesson" I say "what kind of lesson?" Nina asks "a revenge lesson" I reply. I see Patricia and Nina smirk at the word revenge "we're listening" Patricia says.

 **Sorry the chapter's so short but it's an important chapter because looks like there's another thing happ in this story is just full of surprises!**

 **the next chapter will be longer:)**

 **laters:)**


	16. Amfie or Walfie

**Hey I'm sorry it took so long too update but it's nearly the end of the school year so it's been pretty hectic but I'm back and ready with chapter...15 I think!**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Patricia's POV:**

It's been a day since Mara and her idea to give Joy a taste of her own medicine but me and Nina spdecided against it but we said we'll talk too Joy about the whole me and Nina being BFF's thing.

Fabian has had no luck with snooping whenever Eddie's out of his room Fabian is too and if Eddie goes out while Fabian's still in there Eddie always comes back after a short while and he never has enough time so we just need a moment to snoop and too keep Eddie out of the room.

I walk down the steps of Anubis house and out the front door heading too the grass with all the flowerbeds I arrive there to find Alfie "Hey Alfie" I greet sitting next to him "hey Trix" he replies "Alfie what's wrong?" I ask getting straight too the point "what?" He replies confused "I asked what's wrong?" I repeat "how did you know something's wrong?" He questions "because I know you and I know when something's up" I reply "well the thing is I'm not really feeling it with Amber anymore" he replies "what do you mean not feeling it anymore?" I ask "well you know Willow from Isis house me and her have been getting kinda close lately and I'm staring too have feelings for her but I still love Amber and I just can't choose between them" he says "can you choose for me?" He questions "me?" I ask shocked and confused "yes because I know you too Patricia and I can tell by that face you know who I should pick I just can't tell which one and I love them both equally" he says "love is a big step" I reply "I know so who do you honestly think I should pick?" He asks "honestly I think you should pick...

 **Really important:**

 **You guys must vote**

 **Amfie of Walfie post a review and let me know ASAP so I can write the next chapter:)**

 **laters:)**


	17. Please read very important not a chapter

**The next chapter will be up really soon but I've only gotten two responses to Amfie or Walfie**

 **There has been one vote for Walfie and one for Amfie so I need at least one more before I can write the next chapter so can you guys please vote**

 **Walfie**

 **or**

 **Amfie**

 **also after this story is finished and my other story Maya's first kiss is done which won't be for a while though! I was thinking about writing a Fabina vs Mabian story and the readers would vote either Mabian or Fabina so if you like the sound of that idea keep your eyes open for it:)**

 **Remember to vote Amfie or Walfie:)**


	18. I choose

**I am back and thank you too everyone who reviewed and voted either Amfie or Walfie these are the votes**

 **Amfie = 4**

 **Walfie = 2**

 **so I'm sorry too any hardcore Walfie shippers but Amfie had the most votes and it's only fair in my opinion I don't really know whether I ship Amfie or Walfie**

 **Patricia's POV:**

I think you should choose...Amber I breathe "why?" Alfie asks curiously "Alfie you've liked Amber forever and now she realises that she cares about you now do you even know what Willow feels for you? Does she like you as a Friend or as more?" I explain "I don't know" "exactly

"yeah your right Amber dose care about me I shouldn't just dump and hurt her for having one second thought" Alfie says "you know Alfie you could still be friends with Willow" I exclaim "I know and I will be but Amber's my girlfriend and I know that for sure" he says.

 **Sorry it's so short but Alfie chose Amber and in the next chapter it will be longer and the whole Amfie/ Walfie drama is now over and there are many other subplots so I'll have too write some more about them as well.**

 **and**

 **Laters!:)**


	19. Epic revenge and Fabina

**Sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days but I'm ready with the next chapter of the diary!**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Fabian's POV:**

 _Knock Knock_

I hear a knock on my door "who is it" I scream "who do you think?" The voice replies and I instantly know it's Patricia "come in."

"hey Trix what do you need?" "Well Fabian my dear sweet brother like friend I need a favour" Patricia says "of course you do" I smirk "yeah I do" "what's the favour?" I ask "go and ask out Nina." WHAT!

"Um...w...what?" I stutter Patricia chuckles "Fabian you need to talk to Nina about your relationship" she says "we don't have a relationship" I clarify "really so your just friends who like each other (a lot)?" she questions "yeah" she smirks "wait no I meant...um well I didint mean...yeah I meant no" I stutter (again) "Fabian if you could date any girl in this house who would it be?" I ask "...Nina but that's only if I had to" I reply "well you do have to" Patricia states "why?" "Because you two are perfect for each other and don't you regret breaking up with her just a little bit?" "Maybe a little but not that much."

"So if Nina asked you out you would say now?"

"I'd say no"

"really?"

"really"

"ok why would you say no"

"because we already tried it once and being more than friends was a mistake"

"no it wasn't"

"yes it was"

"okay whatever but Fabian what if Nina still had feelings for you"

"well...maybe I have a few feelings for her"

"great so ask her out on a date"

"what if she says no?"

"she won't say no"

"What is something goes wrong"

"nothing will go wrong how about this Eddie's not here lets snoop some more and find something and then we can blackmail him to go on a double date"

"that's actually a good idea"

"whatever lets snoop"

"What are we waiting for? Let's begin"

One hour later

 **Patricia's POV:**

After one hour of searching we finally found something the perfect revenge if I had this from day one of dating Eddie then I would control him.

"Finally after all this time we find the perfect revenge" Fabian breathes

"I know I don't think I've ever been more relaxed in my life"

"let's go find Nina" Fabian suggests

"yeah but where is she?"

"I don't know I saw her and Mara together before"

We race to the common room to find Mara and Jerome on the couch and Joy sitting alone at the table "hey Mara do you know where Nina is?" Me and Fabian ask at the same time "why what do you need to show her?" Joy asks jealousy in her tone "it's none of your business Joy" Fabian says "yes it is" Joy says "Joy what don't you get we are busy and your just distracting us" I say slowly for her. "What's in your hand?" She questions motioning to the revenge "none of your business" Jerome says from the couch "yeah Joy back off they are busy and they didint come in here to talk to you me and Jerome are in her but we haven't said one word to you because we don't want to" Mara says a little to harsh. Joy runs upstairs.

"Nina's outside on that little place where all of the flowers and grass are" Mara says "thanks Mara."

Me and Fabian have a race to where Nina is obviously I win I mean Fabian athletic? "Nina we found the perfect revenge" me and Fabian say at the same time when we reach her "really what?" She asks jumping up from her seat on the ground. "This" I say shoving the photos in her hand "woah!" She says after looking at them and laughing harder than she probably ever had before "this is perfect!"

"Yeah now Nina you and Fabian are going to go on a double date with me and Eddie"

"what!" She asks sounding shocked

"only if you want too" Fabian clarifies

"of course I want to" Nina says hugging me

"hey where is my hug" Fabian says. Nina hugs him "I'm still missing a hug" he says and I wrap my arms around him "so how are we going to get Eddie to go on a double date with us?" Nina asks "hello this is epic revenge" Fabian says talking hold of Nina's hand. I smile at the couple in front of me.


	20. Talk!

**Sorry for not updating for a while but this chapter is now ready and I hope you enjoy it but first I will like to give a huge thank you to everybody who reviewed, favourited and followed:)**

 **also a thank you too:**

 **SibunaMockingjay: Thank you so much for all your reviews and I'm not a Joy hater either but I needed some drama in the story and in season two Joy and Nina were competitive.**

 **Blackcat46: Thanks for reviewing on almost every chapter. It means a lot!**

 **IDontknowButIMayBeLost: Thanks for your reviews and I'm loving your story so far about HOA in space.**

 **CriticalPeddie: It's just the way the story is. Sorry!**

 **dreamsoutloud: Thanks for your review it put a smile on my face:)**

 **Lovestories786: Thanks girlxx**

 **Guest: Thanks and yes I did find the HOA reunion Petition!**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Patricia's POV:**

It's been a day since we found our epic revenge Eddie doesn't know we have it yet but we are just waiting for the right moment. It needs to be perfect!

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in" I scream and Nina walks in "hey" I greet moving over to make room for her on the bed "hey" she replies plopping down next to me on the bed with a big goofy grin on her face "why so happy?" I smirk "no reason" she blushes "does it have anything to do with a certain Rutter downstairs" I tease "maybe" she smiles "I'm happy for you" I smile.

"Well I should be thanking you" she replies "why?" I ask confused "you are the one who basically saved my relationship with Fabian I owe it all to you" she thanks "your welcome but your relationship is about what you guys feel for each other so no need to thank me" I reply "there is a need we would still be stuck in that awkward liking each other stage if it wasn't for you."

The door suddenly flies open and we see...Joy oh no!

"What's going on here?" She questions as she walks in "nothing that involves you" I retort. Her smirk vanishes and a gold icy glare replaces it "Nina get out" she says "excuse you" replies Nina "you heard me this is my room"'she says "no it's not" I cut in "yes it is" she says confused "well a room is supposed to be a comftarbale place which belongs to you and this place doesn't really belong to you" I say "yes it does this whole room is mine" she replies. Me and Nina burst into laughter "you actually think this is your room seriously me and Mara hate you a lot" I say "no you don't" she replies. Me and Nina get up and leave the room leaving a shocked Joy behind.

We walk to Nina's room and explode into laughter "did you...see...her face?" Nina asks in between laughs. After the laughter died down Nina asks me a question that I have been pondering about lately "how are you and Eddie doing?...as a couple I mean" she questions. I sigh "honestly I don't know I still really like him but ever since he style my diary I'm just mad at him. I still don't want to break up with him though because he still makes me feel special but we spend less time together these days I know that once this revenge plan is put into action everything will go back to normarl though" I breathe. Nina throws her arms around me understanding how Eddie gets to me.

 **Don't worry in the chapter after the next there are gonna be mega Peddie scenes and in all the chapters after that!**

 **Also do you guys want Jara or Jeroy or any other types of couples in this story then just let me know and I'll put it in.**


	21. Eddie flips to the last page

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of the diary:)**

 **This chapter will be short but it's supposed to be! Because we need to see what Eddie is thinking:)**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Eddie's POV:**

Another day of scJoyhool when will this torture ever end? I get out of bed and head towards the bathroom.

 **Patricia's POV:**

Another day of school? Seriously did I not just go to school last week?

 **Eddie's POV:**

Once I am showered and dressed I walk back to the room to see Fabian doing his morning revision "dude do we have a test today?" I question panicking.

"No we don't" Fabian says confused

"then why are you studying"

"it's good to study in the morning it keep your brain healthy"

"wow!" I exclaim shocked by his new level of being a nerd.

 **Joy's POV:**

Wow! Great another day of school and everybody being annoyed at me I mean so what? I'm being a bad friend and whatever but I just don't see everyone else's point of view.

 **Eddie's POV:**

After the horribly awful dragged school day is over I walk back to the house and relax... What do I do? There's not much to do in Anubis house unless you have your own ways of entertaining yourself. I walk over to Patricia's diary...maybe I should give it back but if I do then I'll have nothing against Patricia but for the last couple of weeks my life seems like hell Patricia spends less time around me and I hate it I want her around me.

I flip through the diary and all the way to the last page and am shocked by what I see it says...


	22. Secret discovered

_Another chapter of the diary:)_

 _enjoy:)_

 _Eddie's POV:_

I flipped to the last page and it said...

 **Dear Diary,**

 **There is one secret that most people don't know about me is that...me and Piper are...orphans see when I was three my parents died in a car crash I don't tell many people this because**

 **1) it's none of their business**

 **2) I used to get bullied because people though having no parents makes you different**

 **but people are stupid and I know that I'm not different I'm just a normal girl having no parents doesn't make me weird. I guess I don't tell many people because there is fear that I would get bullied again.**

 **Joy is the only person at Anubis who knows and I wanna tell Eddie but I can't I don't know how he would react or how he would treat me.**

 **Patricia xx**

Oh my... I have to talk to Patricia I would never treat her differently I need to give the diary back now!


	23. Where is Patricia?

**Here is another chapter of the diary and I hope you enjoy:)**

 **Eddie's POV:**

I run out of my room and into the hallway.

"Hey Eddie" I hear someone say and I turn around to see...Joy?

"what do you want Joy?" I question annoyed

"I just thought that there is something you should know" she replies

"like what?" I ask

"well...I heard that Nina and Fabian are going on a double date with you and Patricia" she says

"we are?" I ask. Why wouldn't Patricia tell me that?

"apparently that's what I heard" she replies

"so what does that have to do with you" I say frustrated because I really need to talk to Patricia

"I need a favour" she answers

"obviously" I mumble

"You have to deny to go on this date with them" she exclaims

"what! Why would I want to do that?" I ask

"because...I'll pay you" she offers

"What?" I ask shocked

"I'll pay you"

"Joy that's disgusting and I would never help you break up a couple not in a million years" I yell running up the stairs and to Patricia's room.

"Patricia" I yell walking in to see...just Mara

"oh...Patricia's not here right now" Mara says noticing my presence

"oh" I frown

"Do you know where she is?" I question

"nope but she went out she'll probably be back soon I think Trudy said she went to go...meet her...aunt or something like that" Mara answers.

"where? I ask

"I'm not sure" was her last reply before I dashed out of the room and out the door of Anubis house to find Patricia.


	24. Found her and plan for noon

**Another chapter of the diary**

 **hope you enjoy:)**

 **Eddie's POV:**

"Patricia" I scream running around looking everywhere. I seen a fleck of ted hair and race towards it.

 **Nina's POV:**

"So Fabian have you thought of when to reveal the photos/revenge to everyone?" I say launching into a conversation about Eddie's revenge "I was thinking...today because we both know Eddie's not planning to give the diary back anytime soon" he replies "yeah...so today at what time?" I ask "well...I was thinking you know how everyone is always in the common room at noon I was thinking we could hang the photos of him on the wall and I could text everyone telling them there is a special suprise for them in the living room" Fabian answers.

 **Eddie's POV:**

"Yacker" I yell running towards her "what" she turns around with a stone cold glare "I...need to...talk to...you" I pant out of breath from all the running "you are taking to me" she points out. "I mean...I wanna give back your diary" I say handing it back to her. I smile as I see her lit up face "and I'm so sorry for taking it and everything it was wrong and I promise you can do anything bad to me and I won't mind and I'm just so sorry" I breathe she smiles "alright...slimeball what's with the change of heart?"'she asks laughter lacing her tone. I breathe this is it I have to tell her what I read "Yacker...I mean Patricia..I read the last page of your...uh...diary" I breathe waiting for her reaction. Her eyes widen in shock "what...uh...did you...read?" She asks stuttering. "I know...about your parents" I answer. Her eyes well up with tears on instinct I wrap my arms around her waist and lead her away from the crowd.

 **Fabian's POV:**

"I don't know what's going on Patricia is not answering her phone and we need to start putting the photos up we only have ten muinetes until everyone arrives" I say panicing "what do you mean she's not answering her phone are you crazy? Patricia always answers her phone with me I am her BFF" Nina replies at the same panic level as me." "Don't sweat it I mean she told us she was going out with her aunt and I'm sure she wants some time alon with her" I say calming Nina down and wrapping my arm around her. Thankfully she calms down and we start hanging the photos up.


	25. Photos up

**This is a really short chapter of the diary but don't worry next update wil, be longer and it will be a Peddie chapter this is just what's going on with the revenge at the moment.**

 **Fabian's POV:**

"Okay all the pictures are up and it only took five muinetes w jest have to wait five more for everyone to get here" I say to Nina. "Patricia still hasn't called back what's going on?" She asks "hey" I take hold of both her hands "it's probably not a big deal she's probably just with her aunt talking out some stuff. "Yeah she probably is" Nina says calming down. "Yeah so the pictures" I motion to them.

"they're the perfect revenge" Nina smirks

"yeah they're pretty good I think Eddie will be embarassed and Jerome and Alfie will have a laugh" I say looking at one of the photos "I know but I'm mostly excited to see Eddie's reaction" Nina says laughing "same here" I agree laughing along with her.


	26. Sweet Peddie moment

**Enjoy:)**

 **Eddie's POV:**

I gently guide Patricia towards the woods and we both find a comftarbale spot around the clearing "Patricia...was that true?" I ask knowing what her answer will be "yeah" she replies staring at the ground.

"I'm so sorry I should've never tooken your diary it was a horrible and rude thing to do and I feel terrible" I say explaining how I feel "it's fine" she says still looking down. I gently put my fingers under her chin and lift her head up. "You could've told me" I say slowly

"no I couldn't" she replies after a moment

"why not?" I ask shocked "don't you trust me" I add afterwards

"of course I trust you but even if I did try to tell you...I wouldn't be able too because it would just bring back memories" she says as I wipe the tears falling out of her eyes.

"Patricia..." I breathe holding both of her hands "I would never push you into saying anything but if you wanna talk about it then I'm right here" I say hoping she would talk about it.

"yeah I wanna talk about it" she replies

"go slow" I say.


	27. This is what happened

**hey guys, sorry for not updating but let's begin**

 **sibunamockingjay: Thank you for reviewing on every chapter you are such a dedicated reader and you should make an account here I would love to talk to you:)**

 **Patricia's POV:**

"I was six.." I start as Eddie grabs my hands in an attempt too comfort me "I was at home with Piper and my aunt came over to babysit us" I say trying to explain the rest of the story "and...we got a phone call from the uh..." I cry. Eddie wipes the tears and I lie my head on his shoulder "the...call was from the...hospital" I explain remembering the worst day of my life. "They...said that my...parents were in a car crash" I explain trying to keep a straight face "we rushed there but they didn't make it" I sob crying into Eddie's shoulder.

"I love you" Eddie says "what?" I ask shocked "I love you" he repeats "you do?" I ask speechless "yeah more than anyone in the world I love you" he says "I love you too" I whisper. I feel Eddie smiles as he pulls me into a kiss.

 **Nina's POV:**

Where is Patricia? I can't find my best friend this is a disaster whilst everyone is sitting here laughing at pictures of ten year old Eddie doing baby ballet I am freaking out because Patricia won't reply to my messages or calls "hey, you okay?" Mara asks noticing my worried expression "no I'm not Patricia's been gone for hours" I say "oh she's with Eddie he was looking for her before" she says making her way towards one of the photos then bursting out laughing at it. She's with Eddie at least she's safe Eddie wouldn't hurt her at least not intenntially. "Hey,where's Patricia?" Fabian asks "she's with Eddie" I reply not knowing if he can hear me over the laughter.


	28. Laughter among us

**Sorry guys I've not been updating and they've been really short updates but I've been updating Maya's first kiss and that story is getting more attention so I have to update fast I always make sure I update both stories on the same day though.**

 **Sibunamockingjay: Yay! I hope your email starts working soon and when you make an account I'll be reviewing everyday for all your stories:)**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Patricia's POV:**

Me and Eddie walked back to the house his arm around my shoulders "So I'm surprised you weren't that angry about the Diary situation" Eddie says "Seriously? I didn't talk to you for days" I reply "maybe I should've been more harsh on you" I say joking. Eddie played along joking "oh how terrifying" he says sounding scared. "Seriously though I was really freaked about you playing some massive prank on me and you not talking to me kinda killed me I felt really lonely" he says thinking out loud "you did?" I ask "yeah" "that's sweet I felt the same Nina is my best friend and I love her too death but being a third wheel and hanging with her and Fabian was painful especially with Fabian's nerdified flirting" I say remincing the memory. We both laugh and soon enough we're at Anubis I can hear some sort of loud laughter "what is that?" Eddie asks "I don't know" I say and then the realisation hits me its past noon!

Eddie's baby ballet pictures everybody's laughing at them I check my phone:

29 messages from Nina

17 messages from Fabian

19 missed calls for Nina

18 missed calls from Fabian

2 messages from Mara

1 message from Jerome

1 message from Alfie

1 missed call from Alfie

How long can I go with out checking my phone? Everyone probably think I'm dead!

"Patricia, you okay?" Eddie ask "yeah.." I lie "um why don't we go for a walk back in the park" I say "don't you wanna see what's going on?" He asks confused "no it's alright" I say "I'm just gonna go grab my phone then" Eddie says and walk into the house before I can stop him.

I run after him and as soon as we're in the common room I notice just how many pictures there are. Eddie freezes as he spots the photos when he's noticed everyone stops and approaches him the laughter increases as everyone laughs at his embarassed face! Poor Eddie. He runs to his room whilst Nina and Fabian try to calm the laughter among us.


	29. Joy vs Nina

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating I should be more dedicated but it's summer so I've been slacking off lately and I know it's not a good habit but it won't happen again this chapter is gonna be short but don't worry because it's next chapter which is the important one:)**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Nina's POV:**

I see Patricia run towards Eddie's room from the corner of my eye. Me and Fabian try too calm everyone down a little and it works but now there are more spiteful comments towards Eddie's...dance history.

"What do you think happened between Eddie and Patricia?" Fabian asks me "I don't know they seem too have made up though" I answer "hopefully after today the diary drama is over" he replies chuckling. "I think this whole diary drama's been fun we don't get too do stuff like that everyday usually there's just life or death quests at least this was just the need too help friend and not die because we can't complet a quest" I say thinking about it. "I guess your right this wasn't really dangerous in any way" Fabian says.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom I'll see you later" I say turning around and walking towards the stairwell as I walk up the stairs I get a strange feeling as if the drama's not over yet. That feeling is answered when I see Joy at the top of the stairwell "Nina" she nods acknowledging my presence "Joy" I reply walking past her. "Wait!" She says in a demanding voice "what?" I turn to face her. "I need too talk to you" she says pushing me into her room "about?" I question not really need in too use the bathroom anymore. "I know your plan" she says "huh?...what plan?" I ask confused "your plan duh! Do you think I haven't noticed? The way you stole Patricia from me and the way Fabian is now wrapped around your little finger" she says venom in her words. I can't help it I burst out laughing "Jealous much?" I narrow my eye at her "I'm not jealous but you need to stop taking everything away from me I wasn't even gone for that long and you somehow managed too can get everything" she says glaring at me. "Look I don't know what your problem is but you need to get it through your thick head that Fabian likes me not you and Patricia hates you now don't even get me started at how much she hates you and you were mean ton her and she's my best friend so don't you dare try too say one word against her" I spit at her with my new found confidence making sure she can hear the venom lacing in my voice. After that I alarm the door shut in her face and make my way towards the bathroom knowing I left behind a defeated, angry and shocked Joy.


	30. Double date plans

**Hey guys, how you doing?**

 **This is another chapter of the diary and in this chapter Patricia and Eddie talk about everything and what happened in the chapter: laughter among us.**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Patricia's POV:**

I run after Eddie hoping he's not mad at me but then again can you blame me? He stole my diary.

I walk into his room after him "Eddie" I breathe "Patricia was that some kind of payback!" He asks cautiously.

"Well I was just really angry that you took my diary so me, Nina and Fabian just planned some sort of revenge on you and I'm sorry" I say getting straight to the point and hoping he would forgive me.

"wow! I'm impressed Nina and Fabian can pull off something like that" he says laughing as my mouth hangs in shock. "Your not mad?" I question "no I'm not mad at you I kinda deserved that considering I took your diary" he says sounding guilty "hey, it's fine it's no big deal" I reply trying to make him feel better. "It is a big deal what kind of a boyfriend steals their girlfriends diary?" He asks "well are you gonna give it back?" I ask "obviously" he says fishing my journal out of his closet "thanks" I say.

"So I was wondering if your going to come in a double date with me" I say "ohhh a double date with who?" He says with a smirk on his face. "With Nina and Fabian" I say "I'd love too" he says "okay tomorrow night at seven" I say backing out of the room.

I head to the common room to see that everyone has thankfully calmed down "Fabian" I yell in his direction "yeah" he answers coming towards me "me and Eddie made up and tomorrow we're all going on our double date" I say all in one breath.

"Calm down and that's great should I tell Nina?"

"Nah I'll tell her" I say hoping too make my best friend happy.

I walk upstairs too look for Nina and I find her in her bedroom "hey Nina" I say walking in.

"Patricia I have too tell you something" she says "what?" I ask excitedly "we had more Joy drama" she whispers "oh no!" I sigh "it's fine I took care of it" she says smirking "what how?" I ask "my new found confidence I guess you could say" she says laughing.

"Well I need to tell you something" I say smirking "what?" She asks curiously "me and Eddie made up and we're going on a double date with you and Fabian tomorrow night" I squeal. Wait! Did I just squeal? No way! I'm Patricia Williamson!

"Yay" Nina squeals louder than me "ow" I joke pressing my hands against my ears "stop it" she says jokingly.

 **Sorry it's short I guess I'm kinda lazy!**

 **This is the second last chapter and the next chapter will be the last sadly:(**

 **So this story is nearly over the next chapter will be the date so I'll update soon and I hope you guys have enjoyed this story but it's not over yet there is still one more chapter too go:)**


	31. Double date (final chapter!)

**Hey, guys this is the last chapter of The Diary:(**

 **It's a shame because I really love writing this story so I was thinking about doing a sequel but that's up to you guys and if you do want me to go a sequel then just review what you want the sequel to be about and what should happen in the sequel!**

 **Last chapter - Double Date!**

 **SibunaMockingJay-You have been the most dedicated reader and have reviewed on every chapter thank you so so much! Also the story about Fabian choosing between Nina and Mara is nearly out I'm almost done with the first chapter:)**

 **Blackcat46: Thanks for reading my story it means a lot you are a dedicated reader and I appreciate you!**

 **If you guys would like a sequel just tell me what should happen and what you want it to be about in your review.**

 **Thanks:)**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Patricia's POV:**

Me and Nina were getting ready for our date in our bedroom. After hours of pestering Victor let me trade rooms with Amber because Amber and Mara are best friends now and me and Nina are.

I was wearing a purple lace knee-length dress with a gold locket and my fish net tights and Nina was wearing a royal blue flowy top and skirt.

"Patricia, you look amazing" she squeals

"Thanks your not so bad yourself"

"Okay girl, you ready?"

"I'm ready"

"let's go" she squeals linking her arm through mine. We walk downstairs and see Eddie and Fabian waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Woah" they say in unison as their mouths hang wide open as Nina moves towards Fabian I go over to Eddie who is still speechless.

"What's the matter, cat got your tounge?" I tease

"haha, very funny" he smirks "you look amazing" he continues "your not so bad yourself" I respond smirking.

"you guys ready?" Fabian asks. Me and Nina both nod our heads "then follow us" Eddie exclaims grabbing my hand as we out of the Anubis doors.

We arrive soon and the sight before me shocks me. We were in the woods but there were fairy lights and flowers everywhere.

"Woah" me and Nina breathe in chorus

"You like?" Eddie asks "I love it" I respond

"Nina do you like it?" I hear Fabian ask "it's amazing" she squeals

Nina and Fabian walk off together hand in hand towards the picnic.

"So I'm hoping this makes up for everything that's happened in the last few weeks" Eddie says "well that all depends on what's in the picnic basket" I laugh as we race towards the food.

Looking around and seeing mine and Eddie's relationship stronger than ever and seeing my two best friends happy and in love makes me realise something I don't need a prince in my life and I don't need some fairytale to make me happy all I need is Eddie, Nina, Fabian and my diary.

 **So if you guys would like a sequel then just tell me what you want it to be about and what can happen in it.**


End file.
